PROJECT SUMMARY ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The goal of the Administrative (Admin) Core is to provide management, oversight and logistical support for the proposed JAX Myalgic Encephalomyelitis/Chronic Fatigue Syndrome Collaborative Research Center (ME/CFS CRC). The Admin Core's role will be to: 1) foster productive scientific interactions within the JAX ME/CFS CRC, which involves 12 investigators at four different locations (JAX, University of Connecticut, North Carolina State University, Bateman Horne Center); 2) maintain alignment of the JAX ME/CFS CRC with ME/CFS Network activities; 3) monitor the progress of research projects, collaborative projects, and cores towards their specific research and resource-sharing goals; 4) ensure efficient data sharing with the ME/CFS Data Management and Coordinating Center (DMCC); 5) coordinate career development and community outreach activities; and 6) administer the solicitation, review, and selection of Collaborative Project proposals. The Admin Core will be led by Center Director Dr. Derya Unutmaz, a highly accomplished immunologist with experience in Center leadership and a deep connection to the ME/CFS community. Dr. Unutmaz recently formed a clinical alliance withthe Bateman Horne Center of Excellence, the clinical partner on this application, to study ME/CFS. Dr. Unutmaz will leverage this connection with the BHC and with the proposed Community Impact Steering Committee as a source of feedback from key stakeholders as well as an outlet for dissemination of ME/CFS research. The Admin Core will leverage the excellent capabilities, facilities and resources offered at JAX for administering large-scale collaborative research projects and educational activities. These resources include support for a full time, institutionally supported Center Administrator, who will assist Dr. Unutmaz by performing many essential Center functions. Together, Dr. Unutmaz and the Center Administrator will effectively execute the following Specific Aims: 1) Optimize integration and function of JAX ME/CFS CRC activities through strong administrative and scientific oversight, including strategic planning, budgetary oversight, conflict resolution, executive decisions on the direction of research activities and collaborations with other ME/CFS Centers; 2) Enhance communication and collaboration among JAX ME/CFS CRC investigators and between ME/CFS centers and NIH representatives; and 3) Convene Community Impact Steering Committee and engage in education and outreach activities for ME/CFS patients, physicians, and investigators new to ME/CFS research.